The Worst Day
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: "Silly boy. There IS no escape. No one to help you." My kidnapper said as he proceeded to carve a knife down my arm casually. "You're all mine now." Then I knew I was going to die as he raised the knife to strike me.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucario: Hello people of earth and all who inhabit it!**

**Ed: That was totally ripped off from spongebob.**

**Lucario: ...*glares* Shorty.**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN STEP ON HIM AND NOT EVEN KNOW?**

**Lucario: Exactly. Now shut up and start the story. Btw, I'm pretty sure the whole story is gonna be in Ed's POV. Maybe a few in Mask's. I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MASK AND VIC!**

**Ed: Whoop de doo.**

**Al: Brother, be nice to the writer. She controls our fate.**

**Lucario: This is why Al is going to geta cookie and youre not.**

**Ed: *grumbles***

_"thinking"_

"talking"

"YELLING"

* * *

**Ed's POV**

You ever feel like you're having the worst day of your life, but then it just gets worse and you feel like shooting yourself? Yeah. That's what it was like for me today.

"I cant. Believe. I'm doing this." Yup. That was me talking. Right now, I'm cleaning up dog piss off the floor. I mean, Jesus Christ! It's Fury's dog and Mustang let him keep it! You'd think one of THEM would be cleaning up THEIR dog's piss. But noooo. Instead of using this valuble time on finding the Philosipher's Stone, I'm. Cleaning. Dog piss.

That's just one of the many things I'm mad about. Mustang's been fucking me over all day. It was chore after chore after chore. First it was clean his car, then it was mop up in the cafeteria, and NOW I'm cleaning up after his mutt. Juuust great. A perfect day.

I heard the door open and looked up. Guess who was right in the doorway, smirking? You got it. It was the bastard himself, the great flame alchemist, Roy Mustang.

I glared at him. "What now?" I swear to God, if he gave me one more chore...

Roy just smirked at me. "Well, the garbage needs to be taken out..."

That was it. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHY DONT YOU JUST GIMME A REAL GOD DAMN ORDER FOR GOD'S SAKE?" I slowly calmed down. I knew what would come next. I'd get the 'I can expose Al's secret to the world blabbity blabbity blah' speech. I figured if i waited quietly and pretended i was listening, he wouldnt wake up everyone in the town.

Roy opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, looking thoughtful. "Hmm...alright. I do have an assignment for you, Ed."

"Whoa...really? No yelling?"

"No. I have a very interesting case here. You see, there's been several mass murders so far in the past week. It's getting more and more out of hand. He doesnt seem to be targeting specifically. It's really just anyone he manages to catch. Witnesses described him as a man with short brown hair. They also have never seen his face because he wears a mask. They described the mask all white with two slits for eye holes. The only other detail about the mask is that it has a mouth that is always plastered in a sickening grin. Get all that?"

"So far, yeah." I was on full alert now. The one thing i couldnt stand was some cold blooded bastard that ran around killing people because he enjoyed it.

Roy nodded. He even seemed serious now. "We recently got a call about another murder. You go check it out and see what you think of it. Report back immediately when you're done." I started walking away but Roy stopped me. "One more thing. What we'll be calling him for now is Mask."

I nodded and walked out. I decided not to tell Al. It was better if he wasnt involved in this at all.

I warily walked down the street. I honestly didnt wanna be out after dark if this guy was still lurking around. I nearly jumped out of my skin when i felt someone tap my shoulder. I calmed a bit when i saw it was just an ordinary man. He had dark brown hair with piercing green eyes and a white t-shirt on with faded blue jeans.

"Hey." The man stared at me. "You headed to the crime scene."

"Yes, sir. I'm a state alchemist. Edward Elric."

"Ah, yes. You're that Fullmetal Alchemist everyone's been talking about. My name is Vic. Vic Hudson. My wife was killed by that masked person." Vic looked down angerly. "If i ever get my hands on him...he's going to wish he's never been born."

I looked down. It must've hurt him terribly when his wife was murdered. And he looks so angry... I just hope he doesnt get ahead of himself and actually go after the murderer. "I'm sorry, Vic. I promise, I'll catch this guy fo you. Dont worry."

Vic smiled. "Thank you, Edward. I appreciate it."

I waved. "I gotta go. Talk to ya later." I walked off to the murder scene. Now let me say something right now. I've seen a lot of gross things in my life, but this was by far the most discusting. Mask cut open her skull and most likely used a blender to scarmble her brain. He even managed to cut through her stomach and scramble her organs with the blender. There was blood EVERYWHERE, and I was suprised i didnt puke right there on the spot. I mean, it's one thing to murder someone, but THIS? This is just sick... I had to leave before i puked so i quickly walked back to report to Mustang.

I thought this day was bad, and I had no idea it was about to get much, much worse.

* * *

**Mask's POV**

He was perfect. I saw him walking by and realized i had to have him. No matter what it took, i needed that boy. I sharpened by weapons and smiled as i thought of what i would do to him. A boy this special needed special treatment, right? I would make it nice and long...nice and painful...oh, i would definetly enjoy this. Now i just needed the right time...

* * *

**Lucario: Those of you who arent stupid should know who Mask is talking about. And for those of you who dont, get with the program, people!**

**Ed: I dont like this story...**

**Lucario: You'll get over it. R&R plz! Till next time...**

**All: BYYYEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucario: Welcome back, my loyal viewers! Thanks for all the reviews already! :D**

**Ed: STOP READING THIS STORY AND SHE'LL STOP IT! PLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE!**

**Lucario: Ignore the tiny man and keep reading please. :) i do not own this short man or any of the other characters in fma. only my oc's.**

**Al: *holds Ed back so he doesnt attack her* You cant attack the writer, Ed.**

**Ed: I dont care!**

**Lucario: On with the story!**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

After reporting to Mustang I head back home. I still had that sick feeling inside me. Not only that, but I feel like I'm being watched. I figured it was just my imagination. After all, it had been a long, long day. I knew that once I got home and was safely in my room, I'd feel a lot better.

I walked only a short distance when I heard something bang in an alleyway. Without thinking, I clapped my hands together and pressed them against the ground, making the ground in the alleyway shoot up. A single cat fell right out of a trashcan. _"Damn." _I thought. _"I'm too paranoid about this. I just gotta relax and everything'll be fine." _

I began walking again and finally came to my house. All the lights were off. Weird. Al should be there by now. I slowly stepped into the dark house. "Al! You there, buddy?" I waited for an answer. Nothing came. This was strange. Al always come home on time. But then again, we are low on food. He probably went to get some or something.

I walked into my room and took off my jacket. I hung it up and laid down on my bed. I was getting a really strange feeling and I didnt know what it was. Plus, there was a smell of blood and rotting corpse. I sighed and took off my shoes, figuring I probably stepped in something and didnt notice. I sat up in the bed and pulled my feet off of it...and set them right into a puddle of blood on the floor.

"What the fuck!" I quickly pulled my legs back up. There was a puddle of blood leading out from under my bed.

* * *

**Mask's POV**

I watched from outside and laughed as he pulled his legs back up in suprise. Yes, it was me who put the corpse under his bed. Maybe he'd take it as a warning I was coming for him. I hoped so. I do so love when my victims put up a fight, thinking they can kill me. It makes it so much more worthwhile when I kill them.

I laughed again at the shock on his face as he checked under his bed. I remember the shocked look on my wife's face when I killed her. She wasn't my first murder though. My first was when I was only a child at the age of 10. I had not been able to stop since then. I closed my eyes and remembered it like it was yesterday, Yes, the day I had murdered my best friend...

* * *

_"Hey, bud! Ya wanna play?" My friend called out to me, holding a baseball. He never called me by my real name. Only bud. My anger flared whenever he called me that. That. Wasnt. My. Name!_

_"Not now." I said in a calm voice. I had gotten much practice at controlling my anger around him._

_"Aww, c'mon, bud! Just one game! Please, bud?"_

_This was getting on my last nerve. "Fine. One game."_

_"Cool! Thanks, bud!" He put his glove on and threw the ball to me. I threw it back with as much force as I could, sucsessfully breaking his hand._

_He screamed in pain and fell to thee ground, holding his hand. "AHHH! What the hell was that for, bud?"_

_"DON'T. CALL. ME. BUD!" I took the baseball and threw it at his head, making another cracking sound, again making him scream. I had never felt so powerful in my life. I picked up the ball again and threw it even harder. This time it made contact with his neck, snapping it. He stopped screaming and his eyes glazed over. He went limp and was alive no more._

_I stared at my dead ex-friend. And I felt no sympathy. Instead, I felt powerful, better than him. I had defeated him, and that made me superior._

* * *

I chuckled. That was the best day of my life. And I wasnt even suspected of murder. I simply made the excuse that a man came and beat him to death and I couldnt stop him in time. It was perfect. From then on, I decided to commit my life to murders. And every time just gets better and better.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I stared at the corpse with shock. How in fucking hell did that get in here? This was starting to freak me out. I slowly dragged the corpse out from under my bed and put it in a plastic trash bag. I HAD to get it out of my house.

I tied up the trashbag and carried it outside.

"Hey, Edward."

I think I jumped at least 20 feet in the air until i saw it was just Vic. "Oh...hey Vic..."

"Sorry for scaring ya. Whatcha got in there?"

I looked around nervously, then untied the bag, figuring I could trust Vic since his wife had been murdered.

Vic gasped when he saw the body. "Good God...what happened?"

"That's what I wanna know. I found it under my bed..."

"Something tells me this was that murderer's doing." Vic glares into the shadows.

"That's what I was thinking too..." I stared where Vic was glaring. If I was Mask's next target, this is going to be a problem.

"I wouldn't worry about it today. He wont strike tonight."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright...thanks, Vic." I tied up the bad and trudged away just as I saw Al walk through the door of our house. He's definetly going to see the mess on the floor and will want to know what's going on. Oh well. I'll just tell him the truth. But first, what am I gonna do with this body?

* * *

**Mask's POV**

I watched quietly as he walked away. I wasn't going to strike tonight. It was too soon, and the brother is home. Too risky. But the time will come. Soon. So relax while you can, boy. Because soon you'll be all mine...

* * *

**Lucario: Heeeeeyyyzzzzz! Hope ya liked this chappy! Btw, I have a poll question to all you viewers. Just answer in your reviews, though. Okay, there are two choices:**

**1.) Ed gets sexually assulted by Mask. (i will not be explaining it in detail though. i will signal it then i will do a time skip.)**

**2.) Ed just gets tortured by Mask and no sexually assulting will occur.**

**Ed: Please choose number 2...for me...**

**Mask: *laughs evilly and grins at Ed***

**Lucario: Save it for the story, Mask. Plz R&R! Cya next time!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm sorry to those who thought this would be a chapter, but i just wanted to say there's a poll up for the question I asked in the last chapter:**

**1.) Do you want Ed to be raped by Mask?**

**2.) Do you just want Ed to be tortured by Mask?**

**Please go onto our profile and vote in the pole. It would make it much easier for me to keep track of all the votes. Thanks for all your views. I never expected the story would be this popular at chapter 2! I promise the next chapteer will be up as soon as possible! Cya next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lucario: Hello peoplez!**

**Ed: Thank you all sooooo muuuucccccchhhhh!**

**Lucario: Augh. He's just happy that people are voting for torture. But...they still have a chapter to vote.*smirks***

**Ed: Crap...**

**Lucario: On with the story!**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I woke up the next day with the smell of blood still drifting the room. I groaned and rolled onto my other side, knowing Al was waiting for an explination. I really didnt wanna talk about it. Now that I knew I was this freak's next target, I was even more paranoid then before.

"Brother..." I heard the clanging of metal and knew Al must've gotten up. "Brother, why was there a body under your bed?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Al..." I didnt look at him. I didnt have to look to know his eyes were boring into my back.

"This sounds important. Dont leave me in the dark here, brother."

I sighed. "Alright, alright. There's been recent murders as you've probably noticed." Al nodded and I continued. "Well...I think I'm the next target. He most likely put the body under my bed."

"Then you should be extra careful. I promise, I'll protect you."

I grinned. I cant trust anyone, Al. How do I know you're not actually the killer?"

Al laughed. "Looks like you've caught me! I have come for you're brain!" Al grabbed me by the ankle and lifted me upside down easily.

"Al! Let me down!" I started laughing as well. I was glad Al was with me while I was going through this. I didnt deserve such a good brother. Little did I know this would probably be the last time I ever laughed with him again.

* * *

**Mask's POV**

They were laughing at me. LAUGHING AT ME! How dare they...but I will soon get my revenge. Yes, very soon. Tonight to be exact. I knew the little brother had to leave tonight. Then it would be as easy as taking candy from a baby. I laughed and kept watching smugly. He may be laughing now, but pretty soon he'll be begging for mercy...

* * *

**Ed's POV**

**10:34 pm**

Yet another horrible end to a horrible day. Not only did i get to mop the floors today, but I got the honor of cleaning the toilets! Oh, joy! For those of you who didnt know that was sarcasm, get with the program, people! If you like to clean toilets, that's fine with me, but I definetly DO NOT. Oh yeah! And guess what else? It's raining out! What great weather on a great day!

I took out my keys and unlocked the door. Al wasnt home yet. This time I would check to make sure there werent any dead body's under the furniture.

I walked through the dark house and took my coat off to hang it up when I heard a creek. "Alphonse? That you?" I waited for a reply but got none. I went back to the door to see that it was cracked open. _"That's weird. I thought I closed it." _I shut and locked the door then walked back into the living room.

I heard another creak.

"Al! If this is you, it isnt funny! C'mon out and show yourself!" I walked through the house, looking around. This was starting to scare me. I would usually hear Al's armor clang or something, but I only hear creaks. I went to the closet and was about to hang up my coat when I saw it. A human-like shadow in the closet. I opened my mouth to scream, but felt a heavy pain in the back of my neck, and blacked out.

* * *

**Mask's POV**

I did it! I finally have him. I smirk and pick him up and began carrying him through the rain to my hideout. This is going to be very fun...very fun indeed.

I put the boy down on the big metal table and straped his arm and leg down, then removed his automail arm and leg so he wouldnt get any ideas. I slowly undid his braid as well. I wanted him in the most comfortable position before I tortured him...

I saw his eyes flutter.

Showtime.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I groaned from the pain in my head and opened my eyes. I froze when I saw that all too familiar mask. "M-Mask..."

He laughed and nodded. "I go by many names..."

"Then can you at least tell me your real name?" I glared at him.

"Since you're going to die anyway, I suppose I should tell you. I mainly know my name as...Vic."

"...You tricked me...you lying bastard!"

"This is not a good time for name calling, Edward..." He said as he took out a knife.

My eyes widened and I started struggling, trying to find a way to escape.

"Silly boy. There IS no escape. No one to help you." My kidnapper said as he proceeded to carve a knife down my arm casually. "You're all mine now." Then I knew I was going to die as he raised the knife to strike me.

* * *

**Lucario: This chapter was a pain in the ass to write. I strained my brain to make the kidnapping scene as creepy as possible.**

**Ed: *curled into a ball and rocking back and forth***

**Mask: *laughing evilly***

**Lucario: Things are going to get interesting...stay tuned and plz R&R!**


	5. sigh SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Fellow readers...**

**I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but no.**

**I'm afraid the next chapter will come a bit late. I hope to get it done this weekend, but that may not be possible. I'm sorry to all of you for delaying like this. You all rock! :)**

**-Lucario**


	6. Chapter 4

**Lucario: Hellooooo loyal readers!**

**ed: dont read these upcoming chapters!**

**lucario: we have a tie between ed getting tortured and ed getting tortured and raped. so we're going with both. there are also a few other announcements to be made.**

**Ed: oh god. what?**

**lucario: well first off we have a guest helping with these few chapters. **

**pain: -grins and laughs evilly and lightning and thunder go off in the background-**

**Ed: Help me...**

**Lucario: I do not own anything FMA related! btw...i didnt figure out til after the first chapter that ed's voice actor's name was vic...XD so that was just a coincidence to anyone who's wondering.**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I gasped in pain as the blade pierced into my stomach. Vic was even so careful as to not hit anything important. I had a feeling this was gonna be a long night...

He had already stabbed me several other times in other places.

"What's the matter, little boy? Too helpless to fight back?" He was grinning sickeningly at me as he carved the knife down my stomach to my leg. I just glared and gritted my teeth, refusing to let out even a whimper.

"You're a strong one. But you'll break eventually. They always do..." He smirked and jerked the knife down to the part where the metal and skin met from my metal leg. I couldn't hold back a cry of pain. That hurt like you wouldnt believe. I could feel the warm blood start to cover my leg.

"Did that hurt, Edward? I'm sorry...maybe this will make it feel better." Vic yanked the knife out, making pain shoot through my body. I cried out in pain again. "That didnt work? Then I better put it back." I shook my head pleadingly but he didn't even seem to notice. He shoved the knife back into my leg, causing even more pain than before. "There. I think that's better. Don't you think so, Ed?"

I just glared at him and didnt dare try to move my leg. He shoved the knife in so hard it went right through the bone in my leg and into the table. I could feel the tears of pain welling up in my eyes but I had no intention of letting them out.

"Do I see tears? And here I thought the Fullmetal Alchemist was impervious to all forms of torture. I guess the rumors are wrong. It's too bad your little brother always needs to come to your rescue. Because now...no one will be coming to your rescue."

He picked up the knife once again.

**Vic's POV**

I picked up the knife and stabbed him repeatedly, not giving him a break. I felt the strongest I've ever felt in a long time. I was going to bring down the Fullmetal Alchemist. After this, I'll be able to kill anyone I want. I laughed as he tried not to scream. It's always so amusing when they do that. But there was something I wanted to do to him...something different. So I leaned down and ripped open his shirt.

"Wh-what the hell? What are you doing!" He stared at me and started struggling wilder.

"Be lucky I am giving you this break, boy." I unzipped his pants slowly.

He screamed and struggled even more violently. Now he knew exactly what I was going to do to him.

I took off my shirt and unzipped my pants. Then I slowly leaned in and kissed him rather roughly.

**Ed's POV**

He's gonna rape me! This is crazy! I had to escape somehow, but nothing was working. I was completely helpless as he kissed me and ripped off my pants. I screamed as it began. I wished I was home. I wished I was with Al. I even wished I was with Colonel Bastard! Anything...anything was better than what he was doing to me now.

* * *

Halfway through...it's halfway through he said. But he needed a bathroom break. So I was left there to stare up at the dark cieling, praying for someone to come and find me. Anyone. Maybe, I thought, maybe this is my punishment. I was an alchemist. A state alchemist, to make matters worse. I never believed in God. I've killed people. I hated my father. I trapped my brother in a suit of armor because I thought I could break the rules and just move on.

To put it simply, I deserved this. All of it.

Vic returned and my torture began anew.

* * *

It was over. After what seemed like days, that was only a few hours, it was over.

I slowly looked at Mask with tired, bloodshot eyes. "Kill me...please..."

He laughed. "If you wish. I'm done with you anyway." Then, figuring I wouldnt be going anywhere, he left me alone to get his knife.

I pulled at one of my bounds where my arm was tied and pulled it out, then quickly untied my legs and got up, falling over as soon as I got on my feet. That blasted knife was still in my leg. I gripped it tightly and ripped it out. I bit my lip to hold back a scream of pain.

I heard footsteps approaching the room and scooted back into a corner. Vic came in and saw me right away.

"Silly little boy. You really thought you could get away? Now hold still." He grinned and raised the knife he got from the other room.

As quickly as I could, I stabbed him. Right through the heart. The grin on Vic's face dissapeared and turned into a look of shock and pain, which quickly turnedto anger. "Damn...boy..." I collapsed on the floor, out of energy, and Vic used the last of his strength to kill me. To stab me through the chest. I just stared at the ceiling. I felt tireder and tireder. Poor Al...I promised I'd be there for him and get our bodies back. I let him down.

I let everyone down.

* * *

The military found my body several days later. There was a funeral and everything.

Now you're probably asking yourself, "If Ed is dead, how is he telling this story?"

Well, that's simple.

I'll never tell.

**THE END**

* * *

**Lucario: Heheheh...I'm so proud of the ending.**

**Ed: What the hell is wrong with you! you left it at a giant cliffhanger!**

**Lucario: Maybe I'll make a sequel...maybe I won't. Wont be anytime soon though. Thank you to everyone who read this story! I love you all!**

**Pain: DO THE SEQUEL! DO THE SEQUEL!**

**Lucario: I probably will. Just not soon. 'Cuz i have absolutely no idea how to make the sequel. I'll make a poll for anyone who wants to vote. Sequel or no sequel? It's your choice, people, so choose wisely. But anyway, cya guys!**

**Ed: I HATE YOU ALL!**

**Lucario: ...Pain?**

**Pain: *drags the screaming Ed offset***


	7. Yay! :D

**Hey guys! :)**

**Just thought I'd letcha know I posted the sequel to this story.**

**Check it out if ya want.**

**Since it's the first chappie it's kinda short.**

**Sorry. ^^;**

**Bye guys!**

**Love ya!**

**-Lucario**


End file.
